


Foxtails

by TiredHorse



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 20:18:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8682028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiredHorse/pseuds/TiredHorse
Summary: After her defeat from Ladybug, Lila still goes to Collège Françoise Dupont and has a faithful encounter with a reporter.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Larvesta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larvesta/gifts).



> Pre Alya Volpina

It was quiet Tuesday morning, some students were already here in this ungodly hour. She sat in the library, taping her pencil against her unfinished homework. She really didn't want to be here after her akuma incident. After being humiliated by that _bug_.  

 

The gall of that girl. 

 

The mere thought of ladybug sent Lila in a fit of rage, snapping  the pencil she was using in half. "Fuck." she cursed under her breath.  Setting down the broken pencil  and leaning back in her seat, sighing loudly. 

 

"Hey, you okay?" She heard a voice next to her asked. She turned to face the girl next to her. She had dark brown skin, flowing red curly locks and beautiful hazel eyes that hid behind glasses. 

 

"Yeah, I'm fine." she lied, giving a reassuring smile at the other girl. 

 

Alya laughed, holding up the other end of the broken pencil. "You sure about that?" She set the broken pencil down next to her. Pulling out a chair to sit next to her. "It's okay if you are upset, just don't get too upset or you'll turn into an akuma again." She laughed.

 

"Tch." Lilla was honestly hopping for that to happen. To get her revenge on that bug. Her hands tightened into fists.

 

"Hey," She placed a hand on Lila's shoulder. "I'm sorry, that was rude of me. I know what it was like being an Akuma. If you want to talk about it, I'm here. Name's Alya." She held out her hand for Lila.

 

Lila looked at Alya, then down at her hand. She relaxed a little, her misplaced anger subsided. "Lila." He shook her hand. "I'm new here."

 

Alya smiled and shook her hand back. "I know, you were introduced to our class. I'm sort of new here too. I mean, I've been here for a few months but if you need a tour. I'll show you around."

 

Lila smiled. she didn't really know where everything was because she left half way during the first day of school after becoming an Akuma. "Thanks, I'll like that."

 

"Great, well the first stop on Alya's tour express is here. The library." She joked. 

 

"Pff-" Lila tried to hold in her laughter, pushing Alya's arm. "Gee thanks, I thought i was in the gym."  She then let out a light laugh, trying to remain quiet so not to disturb the other students. 

  
  
This was what she needed. A laugh... and a friend. 

 

\---

 

"And final the homeroom." Alya said, motioning to the classroom.

 

Lila laughed a little bit again. "Thanks, I had no idea." 

 

Lila walked into the homeroom, laughing with Alya. The room was filled with other students she met yesterday, but never really got to know their names. Even though she lied to impress them. She thought about the lies she told and wondered if she would remember them. Each person had a specific lie told to them and if she could only remember what they were. It was too late to start fresh. No one except Ladybug and Chatnoir knew that she lies. 

 

"Hey Marinette!" Alya said cheerfully, waving to her best friend that was sitting on the second bench. 

 

"H-Hey...Alya." Marinette smiled meekly at her, stealing glances at Lila. This didn't go unnoticed by her. There was something off about Marinette that Lila didn't seem to like. "Who's your friend?"

 

Alya smiled and shook her head. "Come on girl, we talked about her yesterday." She motioned Lila again. "This is Lila. Lila, this is Marinette." 

 

"Pleasure," Lila said through a false smile, holding her hand towards Marinette. 

 

Taking her hand, Marinette shook Lila's hand. "Its nice to meet you."  The grip was strong, intense. 

 

_"Strong grip for someone so small."_ Lila thought to herself. Through the corner of her eye she saw _him_.

 

She knew she had to face him, but she wasn't ready to face him so soon. She used a false version of him as bait to get the miraculous. And even though it wasn't him. Would he forgive her?

 

"Hey Adrien..." She looked away from his gaze, couldn't face her guilt head on. 

 

"Hey Lila." He replied, before turning towards Marinette and Alya. "Hey guys."

 

Alya  just gave a wave back at him, she was more preoccupied by Lila and how tense she had become.  Alya placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hey." She whispered and waited for Lila to look at her before continuing. "It's going to be okay." She gave Lila a reassuring smile.

 

_"How can she be so sure that it was going to be okay?"_ She thought to herself,  gripping her bag's strap tightly in her hand. This whole situation didn't feel okay. She nodded, and opened her mouth to say something but Ms. Bustier interrupted her.

 

"Alright class, take your seats." She turned to face Lila. "Ms. Rossi, please come up to the front, I have your assigned seat for you."

 

She nodded before facing Alya again, "Thank you for the tour." She smiled before heading off to the front of the class. _"This will probably be the last time I actually interact with her."_ She thought to herself. _"I'll probably see her in school, but...I don't think she would want to willing hang out with me. Maybe if I lie about knowing some reporter. Maybe if I lie about a scoop."_  She sighed and shook her head, she could barely hear Ms. Bustier tell her to sit in the back next to Nathaniel. 

 

\---

 

As Lila walked passed the first two rows, looking down, Alya pulled Marinette close to her and hunched over so no one else could hear. "We have to invite her to have lunch with us." 

 

"Why?" Marinette asked her. 

 

"Look at her, she needs friends. She's the new girl, she looks lonely. And it would be nice to get her to be our friend, don't you think?" Alya replied. 

 

"I don't know Alya." Marinette looked down. 

 

"Come on Marinette, for me?" She whispered. 

 

Marinette looked into her pleading puppy dog eyes. "Nooo, not the face. You know i can't say no to puppy eyes."

 

"Soo, is that a yes?" Alya perked up smiling.   
  


"Its a yes." Marinette laughed. "But only for you Alya." 


End file.
